Summer's Last Rose
by EasyMoney2K4
Summary: Summer Rose, a Huntress extraordinaire, sends herself through Mistral with familiar allies and unknown enemies. Today, her last mission begins here, but what happened on such? Watch as we move onwards to Summer's last Rose.


_"I want a life where I don't know what tomorrow will bring. And that will be a good thing."_

_\- Yang Xiao Long_

Not every day was like this one. Not every day was Summer Rose, the Silver Eyed Huntress, called back to Beacon Academy for briefing on a mission. She honestly had no hearing of the mission until now, and even then, the premise was suspicious. She had just received the letter from Ozpin, which didn't detail much, other than the report he had agreed to send her about Haven. When Leo went dark for even a moment, everyone; Qrow, Taiyang, Ozpin, even Summer herself grew worried. Now, he had reintroduced himself into the light, and everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

_"It's not easy being a Huntress_ thought Summer as she looked to her left, seeing Taiyang and the kids. So young, so innocent, yet so naive. "Tai," she said as he walked over, her little Ruby Rose in his arms, "I need to head to Beacon real quick. Please, keep the kids safe." He nodded as Summer grabbed some supplies. Food, water, tents, Dust. Usual Huntress Survival Checklist. The boat ride never felt so lonely after the first few minutes. A dark cloud loomed over Summer, and it took her a while to shake it away. She knew what going to do what Ozpin required would bring. She wasn't afraid. She was mainly worried, but used a common technique to shake away such a fear. "Focus on the days which brought you here," she said to herself.

Ozpin was already waiting at the Landing Dock, where Summer exited the smaller shuttle. She walked across, Ozpin bowing as Summer just facepalmed. "Professor," she greeted, bowing back as well, "I hope this is good, because I have a child--two children--back home." He nodded, pulling out a tablet version of a Scroll. Now, Scrolls were phone-like objects. Unlike us, however, it carries many IDs, it also counts as an Aura Tracker. For Ozpin, its his Mission Tracker and way for communication between him and the other three Headmasters. In any way, Ozpin nodded again, handing the Scroll to Summer as the overviewed it, "Salem sent out another group of Grimm to dispatch of a village." Summer looked at Ozpin confusingly, "isn't that counter productive for her? Especially for trying to induce an unknown fear?"

_Two hours later_

The sleep was the worst part.

As a Huntress, your job is to get used to environments, but no matter how hard she tried, Summer couldn't get used to the shaking of the ship, the splashing of the waves. She felt as if walking was a necessity at this point, which, in her case, it was. Mistral was a long ways away. One week, she was told, was the ideal time for being enroute to a Mistralian Port City. But she never got used to the round trips. Ozpin only ever gave her boats. No trains, since they easily get attacked by the White Fang. No cars, as the Vale-Mistral Border is too dangerous, and also prone to the same group. Finally, no air travel for a reason she was, really, never told.

"Excuse me miss," said the Captain, who stood beside her, "doesn't your shift start in thirty minutes?" Summer chuckled lightly, "well, maybe I'll take the shift off his hands. Get some fresh air, y'know?" The Captain shrugged, sighing as he left, "well, you do you. As long as my ship doesn't sink, we'll be on good terms. I'll tell that old crow to get some rest." Summer perked up when she heard 'old crow', turning towards the Captain, "is there a registar of passengers in the Bridge?" He nodded, looking back, "yes, why?" She smiled, heading with the Captain to the Bridge. The registar contained around fifty passengers, all of which originate from Vale. Well, except for one. A singular, dusty old crow by the name of Qrow Branwen. She bolted for the door, heading to the front deck, searching for her teammate.

It had been an hour.

Searching for him wasn't the worst part. It was trying to do so while the ship was rocking around. But she persevered, minus the occasional hurling of vomit over the side of the ship. By the end of the hour, there she saw him, up at the roof of the Bridge. She struggled climbing up when she heard Qrow speak, "trip is beautiful, ain't it? Returning back to my home and all." He turned back to Summer, who then returned the favor, "I have to admit. Mistral is beautiful, from what you've shown me." He then chuckled. A few minutes later, they were sharing a coffee as Qrow was sharing one of his wonderous adventures throughout Atlas. "But, that's how I made contact with our Atlesian Agent," said Qrow.

Summer gave a slight smile to the story. This could honestly be the best few months she can get.


End file.
